The present invention relates to an integrated battery tray and reservoir assembly and more particularly, to an integrated battery tray and reservoir assembly for use within a vehicle which efficiently combines a battery tray, a vacuum reservoir and other vehicle components into a single assembly, thereby eliminating components, reducing the complexity and cost of the vehicle, increasing packaging efficiency, and improving system stiffness and robustness.
Vehicle engine compartments typically house numerous devices such as a battery containment system or tray, a windshield washer fluid reservoir assembly, one or more vacuum reservoir assemblies (e.g., for use with a heating ventilation and air conditioning or xe2x80x9cHVACxe2x80x9d system and/or a vacuum pulse actuated hub lock system), and various electrical components. The engine compartment further includes various wires, conduits and tubes which are used to couple these assemblies to other portions of the vehicle, and several support structures which are used to mount and hold these assemblies and components.
The numerous individual components, structures, conduits and assemblies within the engine compartment undesirably lengthen and complicate the manufacturing process, decrease packaging efficiency and increase the overall cost of the vehicle. Particularly, these numerous assemblies and components are typically packaged and installed on an individual xe2x80x9ccomponent-by-componentxe2x80x9d basis and are not integrated or combined with other necessary structural and functional assemblies. Thus, these components and assemblies must each be independently assembled, tested, connected and mounted within the engine compartment, thereby adding to the complexity of the engine compartment and complicating and lengthening the overall vehicle assembly process.
Therefore, a need exists for an integrated battery tray and reservoir assembly which combines the structural attributes of several engine compartment components into a single assembly, thereby desirably reducing the weight, complexity, cost and packaging space of the vehicle.
A first advantage of the present invention is that it provides an integrated battery tray and reservoir assembly which overcomes the various and previously delineated drawbacks of prior assemblies and systems.
A second advantage of the present invention is that it provides an integrated battery tray and reservoir assembly that efficiently combines battery tray containment and support functions with a vacuum reservoir in a single synergistic system.
A third advantage of the present invention is that it provides an integrated battery tray and reservoir assembly that efficiently combines a battery tray, a windshield washer fluid reservoir assembly, an HVAC vacuum reservoir, a four wheel drive hub locks vacuum reservoir, and an electrical actuator.
A fourth advantage of the present invention is that it provides an integrated battery tray and reservoir assembly which houses a vacuum reservoir, an electrical actuator and a check valve assembly in a single structure, thereby eliminating long hoses and reducing vacuum system leaks.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an integrated battery tray and reservoir assembly is provided. The assembly includes a first battery tray portion including a first surface; and a second portion which is attached to the first surface and which cooperates with the first surface to form a vacuum reservoir.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a method is disclosed for providing an integrated battery tray and reservoir assembly for a vehicle of the type including an engine compartment and an engine manifold. The method includes the steps of providing a one-piece molded battery tray including a first wall having a cavity; providing a cover member; sealingly attaching the cover member to the first wall around the cavity, thereby forming a sealed vacuum reservoir within the battery tray; mounting the battery tray within the engine compartment; and fluidly coupling the engine manifold to the vacuum reservoir by use of a first conduit, effective to selectively provide the vacuum reservoir with a vacuum pressure.
These and other objects, aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following specification and the attached drawings.